


Not Even Greed

by urmatekate



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmatekate/pseuds/urmatekate
Summary: Kaz gets... soft?????? Whatttttt...
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

‘Course she has my eyes. Brown coffee eyes. The same color as dried blood on a sidewalk.  
I beg she never knows what that looks like.  
She has her mothers soft skin. The color of copper and gold. I know that color well. 

Never in my life did I think she would exist. She wasn’t supposed to, I guess, really. I was never supposed to get over the past. But, somehow, I slowly managed.  
Painfully slow. 

I am tempted to let her go. I have begged Inej to go to the countryside or back on her ship where no one can hurt them. She could have grown up on the open sea or in a beautiful cottage in the country. Anywhere but this saint damned city full of rot and rodents and her no good father. Her father who kills for greed and would have no way of making an “honest living”. She is nothing but a Barrel bastard . Daughter of Dirtyhands and The Wraith. 

I personally enjoy her given name. Kaia. Kaia Jordan Ghafa-Reitveld. 

It didn’t take lots of convincing to get Inej to agree to Reitveld. After a lot of explaining, painfully slow opening, and a series of fits caused by images of my monsters, we agreed on her name. The surname is so if she figures out her father is as rotten and rodent infested as this town, she has an out. 

Delicate fingers, I can tell. The same as her mother. Even now as I sit in the chair as the Van Eck household, holding her across from a sleeping Inej, I can tell she will be just like her mother. Strong, elegant, quiet, and beautiful. Oh Inej ,my dearest, isn’t she perfect. 

Too perfect for me. Too perfect for this world. 

I already wrote their names on the papers. 2 one way tickets for Ravak where they will meet Nina. Where Kaia will be safe and away from harm. 

Away from me. 

I kiss her forehead and settle her back down into her crib. They won’t be gone for long. Just until I can get this upcoming gang off my back. Then I meet them back at the Van Eck country house. There, we will try and start a better life. For Inej. For her.

They leave the day after next. But tomorrow, we will spend time holding, dotting, and loving her. I will spend every waking moment making sure she and Inej have everything they desire. Then they will leave. I will miss them dearly. But, when they return, I will spend every day making sure she is safe. They are safe. I know Inej is a strong woman. I trust her with everything I have. Yet, I will always strive to protect her. As I know she will for me and Kaia. Oh my treasure. 

Not even greed could take you from me. Let's make sure no one has known how soft you have made me.


	2. Chapter 2

My Treasure, 

I hope this letter has found you well. I just wanted to tell you, I am ready. I feel as though most of my demons have been sorted and most nightmares have been subdued. All I think of now is your sweet laugh and Kaia’s eyes. I have planned to have myself written in the history books of the Dreg’s as I attempt to detach myself from this horrid existence. We have enough money to live comfortably ,as well as some stock I have bought that will let us keep our comfort.   
I hope to see your bright smile in the docks of Ketterdam soon for I will be waiting for you and together we will bring our sweet girl to a nice country house near that of the Van Eck’s. A big backyard, enough room for a garden, back house, and high rope (if you so wish) will be awaiting you. You shall write back to me as soon as you can ,my dearest Inej, and we shall make plans for our leave. I do hope you have not forgotten my promise to you my love. I await you ,armor down and arms wide, to run into my world once more. I have presents stacked up for my darling daughter from every holiday and birthday I have failed to attend. And, although I know this will not make up for my time away, I owe it to her. I know I am not known for my brilliant writing or heartfelt words my dearest ,but I need you to understand what waits for you at berth 22. Fair sailing my treasure and may your saint follow. 

-Kaz 

It has been 3 months since I wrote this letter. I did not expect an answer as fast as I had received it. Just a simple letter stating: 

Kaz, 

Berth 22 this coming summer. 

-Yours 

And here I come every day this summer month awaiting the ship that brings me my girls. Here it is now. I stare at it, not knowing when they will be coming. When I will get to hold my dearest or kiss their cheeks. Jesper stands next to me with his son in arms. A now 4 year old boy perched on his hip. That’s when I hear it, or more, sense it. I turn around to the sounds of giggles and hushes. 

There they are. Inej sets Kaia down and reaches for me as Kaia runs my way. I feel them both at the same time. Encircled in a family hug. I finally feel at home.


End file.
